customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Mayeux (battybarney2014's version)
Lauren Emily Mayeux (October 1, 2008 - December 31, 2019) is an American actress who is known for playing Baby Bop in Barney & Friends' thirteenth season and in live appearances Shortly afterwards on December 31, 2019 when he died after a Train accident on route to at the age of 14. Lauren Mayeux and Barney Lauren began her experience with the Barney series, performing in A Day in the Park with Barney, portraying Baby Bop in the famed attraction. A year after she started, she received notice that the television series was looking for a new actor to portray the young green dino. They flew her out to Dallas a couple of times for auditions, and she ended up getting the role. In order for her to get into the character of Baby Bop, Lauren watched several Barney episodes and video Shortly afterwards on December 31, 2019 when he died take out the off the Baby Bop's eye lashes are shorter and are closer to the top of her eye. The Take out the springs in her mouth are slightly loosened, making her mouth much more movable are Dead and the Character it's Death. Her upper muzzle is removed and delete also much smaller. Her tuft of hair only appears behind her bow, but slightly in front of it as well. Her ears also become a brighter color and become smaller. Her nose also becomes more square. Her stomach, spots, bow, and slippers are given a lighter shade of magenta. This costume adheres to the shape of the female actress, Lauren Mayeux in the side and back areas making Baby Bop smaller after a Train accident on route to at the age of 14s. Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash Lauren, along with the rest of the Barney cast, was in between filming seasons in early 2010 and had no clue if and when they were going to film more material. While doing various acting gigs, she had heard rumor of a new Barney tour being produced by VEE Corporation, along with HIT. She was going to NYC to audition for the Radio City Christmas Spectacular, but the day before she flew out, she came across an audition notice for the Barney show and stayed in town an extra day to audition flew her out to Dallas a couple of times for auditions, and she ended up getting the role. In order for her to get into the character of Baby Bop, Lauren watched several Barney episodes and video Shortly afterwards on December 31, 2019 when he died after a Train accident on route to at the age of 14s. Appearances Barney & Friends *Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico *Big Brother Rusty: China *¡Ahora Mismo!: Spain *Sweeter Than Candy: Greece *Bonjour, Barney!: France *Home Sweet Earth: The Rainforest Barney Home Videos *Let's Go on Vacation *Barney's Jungle Friends *Let's Play Outside *A-Counting We Will Go (video) *A Very Merry Christmas *I Love My Friends Live Shows * Barney Live in Concert - Birthday Bash! Category:Death